A Hope That Can Be True
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Kehidupan Sakura sempurna setelah Sasuke datang di kehidupannya. A little bit kisah nyata author. Check this out n RnR Please! :D


**A HOPE THAT CAN BE TRUE**

**By : CyeDessy Uchiha'cHan**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sujud2 pun sama Uncle Masashi, Naruto ttp punya nya Uncle Masashi**

**Pair :**

**Absolutely SasuSaku ^o^**

**Warning :**

**AU, Little bit OOC, Typo maybe, etc.**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>Langit hitam kelabu dilengkapi dengan rintik – rintik air membasahi bumi dengan derasnya disertai hembusan angin menemani sore kelabu seorang dokter muda berambut seperti permen kapas yang mempunyai bola mata sewarna permata emerald. Dokter muda itu telah bebas dari jadwal padatnya untuk sementara waktu sebagai seorang pekerja yang siap siaga melayani masyarakat yang membutuhkan bantuannya, mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan menggelar sebuah perhelatan akbar di dalam hidupnya yang merupakan gerbang kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang wanita yang utuh. Walau cuaca saat ini bisa dikatakan bukan termasuk cuaca yang bagus, tapi senyum bahagia tidak pernah lepas dari kedua bibir tipis merah dan ranumnya. Hujan. Ya, salah satu anugerah dari Tuhan itu kembali mengingatkannya kepada masa lalunya yang tak sebaik sekarang. Namun dia tak pernah sekalipun menyesali masa lalunya. Baginya masa lalunya sangatlah berarti, toh kalau tak ada masa lalu maka tak ada masa sekarang dan masa depan kan? Potongan – potongan memori itu kembali diingatnya, membawanya melakukan flashback kepada masa – masa "sendiri" nya itu.<p>

**Sakura POV**

Hujan, dulu aku tidak terlalu suka dengan salah satu anugerah Tuhan ini karena aku selalu sendirian saat hujan turun. Yah selalu sendiri. Aku adalah putri sulung dari pasangan Haruno Yukito dan Haruno Rin. Namun aku tidak lama mengenal Ayahku, hanya sampai umurku dua tahun karena beliau meninggal akibat kecelakaan kapal yang dinaikinya ketika akan mengunjungi nenekku di sebuah pulau, dan hal itu membuatku sama sekali tidak mengingat banyak tentang Ayahku. Aku mempunyai seorang adik laki – laki bernama Haruno Ryou. Adikku satu – satunya itu bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok Ayahku karena ketika Ayah meninggal, dia berada di dalam kandungan Ibuku. Padahal sebelum Ayah meninggal, Ibu mengatakan bahwa ia sangat ingin mempunyai seorang anak laki – laki, tapi sebelum ia sempat melihat Ryou, ia telah pergi. Sosok adikku sangat mirip dengan Ayahku, kata Ibu dia itu duplikat Ayahku. Yah setidaknya Tuhan masih mengirimkan 'pengganti' dari sosok Ayahku. Dari dulu kami hanya hidup bertiga. Walau merupakan keluarga kecil yang tak lengkap tapi aku cukup bahagia masih mempunyai mereka berdua. Meskipun terkadang perasaan iri kerap menghampiriku ketika melihat teman – temanku yang mempunyai sosok orang tua yang lengkap.

Dari aku kecil sampai sekarang, hanya dengan usaha Ibulah aku bisa sukses seperti sekarang ini. Menurutku beliau adalah Ibu terbaik di seluruh jagat raya ini, tentu saja, mana ada seorang anak yang mengagumi orang tua orang lain. Walau ia telah di tinggalkan Ayah begitu cepat, dan di usianya yang masih muda harus membesarkan aku dan adikku, ia tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun. Cobaan demi cobaan ia hadapi dengan tegar. Namun terkadang aku juga merasakan kekosongan, mungkin karena terkadang aku merasa rindu dengan sosok Ayah. Aku selalu bertanya – tanya, bagaimana sih rasanya punya Ayah? Akupun memenuhi hasrat penasaranku itu dengan melihat keluarga teman – temanku. Ternyata sosok Ayah itu adalah seseorang yang selalu menjaga keluarganya baik istri maupun anak – anaknya. Dulu saat hujan turun dengan derasnya seperti sekarang ini ketika sekolah telah usai, aku selalu menjadi yang terakhir yang berada di sekolah. Tentu saja karena aku harus menunggu hujan reda dan karena teman – temanku yang telah pulang terlebih dahulu. Yah, teman – temanku mempunyai sosok Ayah yang akan menjemput mereka di kala hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku iri, sangat iri. Aku tidak bisa menghindari perasaan itu walaupun aku ingin. Aku selalu berharap ada sosok Ayah yang menjemputku di sekolah sehingga aku tidak kedinginan dan sendiri di tengah hujan. Namun hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Tentu saja Ibuku tidak bisa menjemputku karena harus mengurusi adikku, dan akupun tidak pernah meminta ia melakukannya karena tidak ingin menambah pekerjaannya yang sudah banyak itu. Aku selalu bersikap tegar di depan Ibu, padahal setiap malam aku menangis karena memikirkannya dan kelanjutan hidup kami. Tapi syukurlah saat di bangku sekolah aku bisa membuatnya bangga dengan prestasi – prestasi yang ku raih. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan kepadanya saat itu.

Seiring dengan bertambahnya waktu dan aku duduk di bangku kuliah, aku semakin merasa sepi karena harus terpisah dari Ibu dan adikku. Aku menjalani pendidikan tinggi di luar kota. Dan keinginan mempunyai sosok Ayah yang bisa melindungi itu bertambah dengan menginginkan seorang pria yang bisa melindungi dan menyayangiku menggantikan Ayah. Sosok pemuda yang bisa menjadi tumpuanku di saat aku punya masalah, yang bisa menghiburku di saat aku sedih, juga sosok yang tidak akan membiarkan aku sendiri menunggu di saat hujan turun. Kalau di pikir – pikir, saat itu aku adalah seorang gadis yang malang. Di saat teman – temanku mempunyai sosok "kekasih" yang rela menjemput mereka di saat hujan turun, sedangkan aku kembali menjadi sosok yang terakhir menunggu hujan reda. Aku terkadang iri kepada teman – temanku yang mempunyai seseorang yang bisa berbagi dengannya dan mempunyai orang yang bisa menemani saat – saat mereka bosan. Sedangkan aku, aku selalu sendirian ketika mereka sibuk dengan kekasihnya masing – masing dan hanya bisa berharap. Namun semua itu aku hadapi dengan kesabaran dan lapang dada, karena walaupun terkadang goyah aku yakin Tuhan mempunyai rencana terbaik buatku dan aku berusaha mensyukuri hidupku yang sempurna di dalam ketidaksempurnaan.

Aku masih akan terhanyut ke dalam masa laluku jika saja aku tidak mendengar potongan lagu Hope is A Dream That Doesn't Sleep nya Kyuhyun Super Junior yang merupakan ost salah satu drama Korea yang aku sukai. Dari nada dering handphonenya dia langsung tahu siapa orang yang meneleponnya itu karena nada itu merupakan nada khusus untuk 'seseorang'. Tanpa berlama – lama dia langsung menekan tombol hijau di keypad ponselnya.

"Halo Sasuke-kun, ada apa?", tanyaku kepada orang yang menelponku .

"Hn, kau dimana?", tanya sang penelpon.

"Aku? Aku lagi di lobi rumah sakit sambil menunggu hujan. Hujan di sini lebat sekali, jadi aku putuskan untuk nunggu sampai hujannya reda. Kau sendiri dimana? Apa di sana juga hujan?", ujarku

"Kenapa tidak naik taksi? Sepertinya iya, karna diluar sepertinya ribut sekali"

"Oh. Ga, aku males naik taksi. Mending nunggu hujannya reda trus naik bus"

"Kau dengan siapa? Tidak pulang dengan Ino?"

"Aku sendirian, Ino udah pulang duluan tadi di jemput Sai-kun"

"Sai menjemput Ino dan tidak mengajakmu pulang bersama mereka ke rumah? Awas saja dia kalau pulang nanti!", ujar Sasuke marah karena mengetahui bahwa adik kembarnya begitu tega membiarkan calon kakak iparnya pulang sendirian.

"Bukan begitu Sasuke-kun, kau jangan marah dulu sama Sai-kun. Tadi dia mengajakku pulang kok, tapi aku menolak karna sewaktu dia menjemput Ino aku masih ada kerjaan dan lagi mereka juga ga langsung pulang ke rumah, mereka mau mampir ke rumah orang tuanya Ino. Malah mereka bilang mau nunggu aku sampai pekerjaanku selesai dan mengantarku pulang. Tapi aku kan tidak enak membuat orang tua Ino menunggu mereka, makanya aku tolak tawaran mereka. Nah jadi ga ada alasan buat kamu marahi Sai-kun", jelas Sakura.

"Hn, tetap saja seharusnya mereka menunggumu sampai selesai. Ya sudah kau tunggu aku di sana, aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan kemana – mana!", ujar Sasuke yang lebih terdengar sebagai perintah.

"E- eh, ga usah Sasuke-koi, aku tau hari ini jadwalmu sangat padat. Kau kan harus menghadiri makan malam dengan salah satu klien mu, jadi kau harus siap – si.."

"Aku ga terima bantahan! Tetap di situ dan jangan kemana – mana, kau mengerti?"

"Hah, baiklah baiklah. Hati – hati ya Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

Setelah ucapan ambigu dari kekasihku -lebih tepatnya calon suamiku- itu, aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon kami dan memilih menunggu Sasuke-kun sambil mendengar lagu – lagu bernuansa Korea dari Iphoneku. Disaat playlist di kumpulan musikku memainkan lagu ke sepuluh yang kudengar sejak tadi, yakni My All Is in You dari Grup Boyband kesukaanku -Super Junior-, ponselku kembali berdering yang menandakan Sasuke-kun kembali menelponku.

"Aku sudah di depan, cepat keluar!", ujar Sasuke-kun ketika aku menekan tombol hijau di ponselku. Namun belum sempat aku membalas perintahnya dia sudah memutuskan teleponnya. 'Huh! Menyebalkan sekali sih! Kebiasaan buruknya itu ga pernah berubah. Haaahh', protesku di dalam hati. Lalu aku pun segera keluar dari rumah sakit karena tidak mau membiarkan Sasuke-kun menungguku terlalu lama, karna aku tau dia paling tidak suka menunggu lama. Sesampainya aku di teras rumah sakit, ternyata hujannya masih sangat lebat. Aku juga melihat sebuah mobil sedan bewarna biru tua metalik yang berhenti di depan teras rumah sakit. Aku berniat untuk menerobos hujan menuju mobilnya Sasuke-kun. Namun saat sedang menuju ke mobil itu, aku melihat Sasuke-kun keluar dari mobil dengan membawa payung. Lalu aku membatalkan niatku yang tadinya ingin menerobos hujan untuk menghampiri mobil Sasuke-kun, karna jika aku melakukannya pasti aku di ceramahinya.

"Kalau aku ga langsung keluar bawa payung, kau pasti akan menerobos hujan kan?", ujar Sasuke-kun ketika telah sampai di hadapanku

"Hehehe, iya", aku hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran manisku.

"Dasar! Yasudah ayo!", Sasuke-kun berkata sambil menyentil dahiku.

"Ugh! Sakit tahu! Kalau jidatku makin lebar gimana?", protesku kepada Sasuke-kun sambil memanyunkan bibirku.

"Biar saja, aku kan suka sama cewek yang punya jidat lebar. Seperti Hime-ku", ujar Sasuke-kun dengan senyum tipis. Ugh! Di saat seperti ini pun dia bisa menggodaku, dan senyumannya itu…aku ga pernah tahan melihat senyumannya itu, walau tipis tapi sudah membuat hatiku meleleh tidak karuan.

"Klienku menunda pertemuannya denganku malam ini, jadi aku tidak jadi makan malam dengan mereka. Aku udah lama ga makan masakanmu. Hari ini kita makan malam bersama di rumahmu ya. Sekalian mengunjungi Ibu dan juga Ryou", ucap Sasuke di tengah – tengah perjalanan mereka. Aku memang hidup terpisah dari Ibu dan Ryou sejak kuliah, sekarang aku menyewa apartemen yang dekat dengan rumah sakit tempat aku bekerja. Jadi aku hanya mengunjungi mereka di akhir minggu jika pasienku tidak banyak dan tidak ada panggilan mendadak.

"Hmm, boleh. Tapi sepertinya stock tomat di rumahku tidak banyak mengingat Ryou dan juga Ibu bukan penggila tomat seperti kamu, bagaimana kalau kita belanja dulu? Tapi kalau kau capek aku minta Ryou belikan saja", balasku sambil mengambil ponselku hendak menelpon adikku.

"Hn, ga perlu, kita mampir ke supermarket terdekat dulu. Lagipula Ryou pasti capek setelah seharian berkutat di kampusnya"

"Hah, apa bedanya dengan kamu coba? Tapi ya sudahlah, Ouji-ku ini kan keras kepala. Lagian udah lama kita ga belanja bareng", ucapku sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke-kun.

"Baiklah bu Dokter", balas Sasuke

"Hmm, Ibu dan Ryou pasti sangat senang kita mengunjungi mereka. Sudah dua minggu aku tidak mengunjungi mereka, rasanya lama sekali"

"Hn, setelah ini kau akan sedikit lebih lama bersama mereka untuk mengurusi acara pernikahan kita kan"

"Hu um, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari itu"

"Sabarlah sebentar lagi Hime, kau harus benar – benar mempersiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi Nyonya Uchiha dan kembali berpisah dengan Ibu dan juga adikmu itu karna kau akan pindah ke rumahku"

"Haha, baiklah pak Presdir. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin", ucapanku mengakhiri percakapan kami menuju supermarket. Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang menghiasi kami. Sekarang aku semakin mensyukuri kehidupanku. Setelah sekian lama aku di temani oleh kesendirian, akhirnya Tuhan menjawab doaku. Sekarang aku mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suamiku dan Ayah dari anak – anakku. Dan juga aku tidak perlu lagi menjadi orang terakhir yang menunggu hujan reda dalam kesendirian karena akan ada Sasuke-kun yang akan menjemputku dan menemaniku disaat aku sendirian. Aku juga sudah bisa membiayai keperluan Ibu dan juga menyekolahkan Ryou. Walau sosok Ayah tidak ada dalam hidupku, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayangnya. Harapanku selama ini telah menjadi kenyataan dan aku merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Hidup itu adalah proses, ada saat dimana kita dalam kesedihan dan kebahagiaan. Namun keduanya seimbang, jadi jika saat ini kau merasa hidupmu di dalam fase kesedihan itu, maka berbahagialah karena kebahagiaan akan segera datang padamu, dan jika saat ini kau merasa fase kebahagiaan dalam hidupmu, maka bersiap – siaplah jika untuk menjalani fase kesedihan itu, karen hidup itu mempunyai balance.

**End Sakura POV**

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuap – Cuap Author :<strong>

Hai hai minna…..

Ketemu lagi dengan author Cye…

Fic ketiga qu hadir dengan ending yang happy, ga sad kayak yang sebelum2 nya…XD

Awal fic ne emang kisah nyata hidup author sendiri *curcol* dan bagian akhir nya yang akan segera terjadi *plak* hahahaha

Sebenarnya bagian akhir itu harapannya author seh, semoga ntar nasib author seperti itu *didoakan yah minna, haha* ga nunggu ujan sendirian lagi #ngarep *gadis malang*

Dan bwt dedek qu Rhapsody 'Mio' Natsuki a.k.a Acha-chan maavkan Nee mu yg satu ne…

Fic req kamu malah di dahului sama fic abal ini, hehehe

Req qm nyusul yah dedek….:D

Fic ne juga author persembahkan bwt **mama tercinta** *walau mama ga mungkin baca* yang lagi sakit di kampung halaman tercinta….

Maavkan anak mu yg tidak ada di saat dirimu membutuhkan anakmu…T.T

Doa qu selalu menyertaimu ma….

Well akhir kata…

.

.

.

.

**RnR Please! ^o^**


End file.
